The Loved and the Loveless
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: So Amber, Luna, and Oceanna are back in the sequel to A love like heaven going through hell to get here. Unfortunately they're still going through hell, but with a twist. So who will come out on top? Who will live, and who will meet their bloody fate.
1. Amber 1

**(-:The loved and the loveless:-)**

**~:Amber:~**

Luna wouldn't wake up.

Three month ago, when I came back to the base bloody and half standing, Oceanna had appeared the next day. She woke me and I couldn't believe it, I thought Sasuke would've done away with her as soon as he got what he wanted, whatever that may have been.

We rushed to Luna's room; she was there all right, asleep and unmoving. Her body was slightly transparent and I could see the dark grey covers underneath just barely seeping through.

Now, I see them much more clearly, Luna was disappearing; she was waking up in the real world.

Each day she was being pulled a little further away from us into the void of actual life. Back in our pseudo-home, I pray to Jashin every day that she'll make it back, make it to the safety net we've created for each other. Luna, please come back.

The good news however, ever since Oceanna came back Kisame's been sulking less and there is more edible food around to eat. Also, Hidan had unfortunately gotten himself in a bit of a spat with Shikamaru again and well, let's just say we need to find someone who's as good as stitching as Kakuzu.

He's laying helplessly in the emergency room as I called it, Konan spent hours wasting chakra on him. I personally believed it would be better to leave him as it is for the moment but Pein objected otherwise, saying we needed all the help we could get without all the members of the Akatsuki. He was fine now; it only took a few weeks to sew raggedy Ann back together but at times he was still "falling apart" shall we say?

Other than that a whole lot of things happened in three whole months. Oceanna and I _finally_ got on with our training. Hidan, though as disfigured as he still was, taught me other Jashinist things which were hell-a cool. An example, something not even I a Naruto expert, knew. When in a state of peril one can overdose on chakra and pretty much go into overdrive. Since I have way more chakra then Hidan I would be able to do such a thing and not die.

"Amber," I turned my head to face Oceanna; I stopped punching the tree that had been where I directed most of my anger for the past months.

"What is it?"

Oceanna sighed; I noticed she had been acting rather weird since Luna "left" so to speak. I figured it was simply because of her departure that she was so weird. Oceanna was how should I put it, angry? No, she was more, quiet. She seemed like she was thinking more than she ought to, she was changed and I didn't know why when she and I both knew we were working on getting Luna back.

"Well… I need to go on a mission… and I might not… be back for awhile."

I furrowed my brows, "Mission? Pein's sending you on a mission?"

She shook her head slightly and hesitated, "No… it's confidential. I'm helping someone."

I stood there for a second before my brain kicked into gear for once, "What kind of help? And why now of all times, you know Luna needs us now more than ever!" Why would Itachi send her on a mission? What was so important that it needed her immediate attention?

A certain look came across her face, I wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a mix between sadness and despair.

"I'm aware of Luna's situation. I'll try to finish this mission as quick as possible but there are tons of ways it could turn out. I've trained enough and… well I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

As she said that she blinked her eyes rapidly, something seemed different about them. Her black iris's seemed darker than I remember; maybe it was just a trick of the light.

As Oceanna left I said nothing more, I already felt betrayed enough and I'm sure she didn't feel too hot about leaving us so abruptly.

The sun began to set and with one final punch the tall oak quickly became a stump. Much like Sakura I had chakra enforced punches, only mine were ten times stronger because they were powered by pure anger and were five times more chakra infused then hers.

Konan said I shouldn't use so much chakra in one punch but I did it anyway, partly because I've already gotten used to the feel of reckless energy building up in my fists. Also because, well I could was my only other justification.

When I went in I actually found humor in the almost sad faces of the Akatsuki members when they learned that they'll be on their own for dinner tonight. I noticed Kisame seemed to be the most upset of all and I knew exactly why, his precious little Oceanna wasn't around.

Hidan was in the kitchen and as I got closer he spotted me and grabbed my wrist, "Maybe we have another option! You can cook right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you count Deidara's bombs as cooking then yes I can, I can cook very well."

Hidan frowned, "Come on you can't mean that black haired bitch is the only one that can do shit around here."

At that precise moment two other black haired "bitches" came walking in. I could arguably say though that Tobi was much, _much_ more of an asshole than Itachi in all ways shapes and forms.

Itachi simply turned and walked away while Tobi fell to his knees and faked cried, "Oh no! Tobi's sempai doesn't like him, Luna-chan keeps sleeping, nothing is going right!" for some reason I detected a hint of truth to that last part.

"Ah shut up brat I wasn't talking to you," Hidan left the kitchen and while he did so he smacked Tobi to the ground. The bone in his right arm cracking and bending his forearm at a weird angle, something I definitely could've lived without seeing.

"Fucking hell…" I heard him say as I heard him force his dislocated bone back into place. None of us understood why he was still falling apart; it was a mutual agreement that it was just unnatural.

The others behind me made a gagging noise and I faced them, rolling my eyes at Hidan's idiocy.

"Well, I can't cook," I said as he left, "but I think I can manage some rice balls."

With that I set up a rice cooker I found and let the rice steam while I set off to do other things.

I went the halls and Tobi was suddenly a few inches behind me, breathing down my neck and leaning on my shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"Tobi was enjoying his sempai's company that's all."

I bared my sharpened teeth at him; since I've become a Jashinist along with my weapon I've inherited a few… extra. Such as sharp teeth hard as rock, I only know this because I got punched in the face during a training lesson by accident and none of my teeth fell out, though I did get an awful bruise for a few hours.

Along with my teeth my nails are, will forever remain, short but I can literally scratch someone's eyes out now if I really wanted, a rather gruesome thought but true.

"Stop following me you little…"

Tobi tripped and fell before looking up at me in mock fear, "S-s-sorry Amber-sempai…"

I was in a bit of a mood. It's only worsened since Oceanna left, what were we going to do without here? More importantly, what was _I_ going to do?

With a sigh I kept walking, about five steps later I decided to look for Hidan. Why, well hell if I know.

Before I could turn the corner though I heard Tobi's voice echo through the hall, directed at me, "Amber-san, I need to tell you something about Luna-chan!"

I turned heel slowly, "What?"

He came up happily, "Something special is gonna happen to Luna-chan," with a happy skip he twirled off like a little pansy.

"What do you mean 'special'?"

Tobi didn't answer and I furrowed my brows. I thought about going after him and beating it out of him but I forgot that that isn't what his personality is really like.

Moving on, I went back to finding Hidan.

I found said masochistic bastard and annoying pain in the ass in his room, lying contently on his bed, looking at the ceiling in thought.

I sat next to him, "I used the rice cooker for dinner," I didn't look at him; instead I stared straight ahead at the wall on the other side. I didn't know why it was so difficult to look at him right now.

"Really, well that's fucking great little girl. Even I could've done that," I rolled my eyes.

"But you didn't," I smirked as a vain popped from his forehead and in retaliation he pushed me over onto the bed to be used as a pillow.

I left the situation alone for a few minutes before deciding I should go check on the food but when I told Hidan he wouldn't let go, "Do you want to starve?"

"I'm ok with that," nothing I did would remove the Jashinist.

"Hidan come on stop being the little kid you are," even though we both knew it wasn't even remotely possible.

I smacked him on the head which only flattened his hair but nothing more.

He buried his face into my stomach, his noise feeling weird against my belly, he murmured something but I only felt the vibration of his vocal cords.

"Fine, I try to do something and not be a lazy ass but you won't let me," I crossed my arms behind me head and leaned back into the pillow.

Hidan remained still and after awhile I found myself falling into the darkness of sleep. When I woke there was light snoring coming from some place very close to me. I looked down at Hidan who was resting on my stomach.

I smiled softly before going back to sleep.


	2. Oceanna 2

**.:Oceanna:.**

The day I got back was the day I think I snapped. It wasn't that long ago but when I saw Luna lying there, almost dead in this world, reality hit me and I realized I needed to step up my game.

When training started up again I avoided being alone with Tobi at all costs. What a little jerk-face. Even though he acted all innocent to my return I could tell he was seething inside. I could feel his annoyance, his want to strangle me right then and there. To be honest I didn't even know why I was still alive, I should've been dead by his hand long ago.

Since then Kisame and I became much closer, I told him what happened between Tobi and I even though I probably shouldn't have. He swore not to tell but I have to watch him when the three of us are alone in the room together.

The only other person who knows the full story is Itachi. He knew Tobi was after me and he said he should've realized it sooner because he knows he wants Sasuke. He knows he wants the last remaining Uchiha at his side, fighting for him, to "clear" their name.

At first I had been stunned that Itachi was alive, "I thought that you fought Sasuke… not to be rude but aren't you supposed to be dead?" I blurted out.

Itachi blinked before responding, "Oceanna I'm not dead, you've missed a lot in the seven weeks you were gone."

"Then why is Sasuke with the…"

"Sasuke is not here, he's still out there."

I couldn't understand fully what was happening, so I just had to breathe deeply and try to make sense of it all. I could've sworn though, that Sasuke and his team were wearing the cloaks…

Moving on, for some reason I still cooked dinner, I guess it became a comforting habit for me and the others to know I was there.

Within the first week I got back Itachi pulled me to the side one sunny morning after training. He said nothing at first but I felt like I knew what he was getting at.

"This is about the plan isn't it?"

"Yes," Itachi took me to the clean-up room or emergency room as Amber called it, and he took something off of a shelf. Turning around he held it behind his back.

"What's that?"

Itachi cleared his throat, "This is so you can counter all that comes your way. By midnight tonight these are what will aide you in your journey, and by the end it will be your choice whether you want to keep them or not."

He then introduced me to a glass jar, inside held two eyes, but not any eyes, no, Sharingan eyes.

I took the glass and held it lightly, "Itachi… where did you..?"

He looked at me, "I've had them for awhile, kept safe from you know who. Oceanna, if you choose, hopefully by tomorrow you will become a full fledged Uchiha. You look like one, talk like one, act like one; you are an Uchiha by those standards. Sasuke won't even know. And if he believes there is another…"

I cut him off by holding up a hand, "I understand. You want me to possess the power of the Sharingans?"

He nodded, "I… but… why Itachi?"

He took the jar from my hands before placing it back on the shelf, "I can teach you how to use them, only at night when the other's are asleep and can't see the shift in your eyes. The left eye is a mangekyou from Shisui*****. And the right is eternal, infused with other sharingans as well as my own amaterasu."

I blinked a couple of times, "Christ Itachi… why would do this for me?"

Without another word something happened that I thought the world would end if he did such a thing to anyone besides Sasuke.

He hugged me.

"Become an Uchiha, and recreate our clan."

**::::::::::::**

I'll never understand why he was putting so much faith in me. A small, miniscule part of me was trying to yell out that this was a trap, but what did I have to lose? I guess Kisame but I'm sure he'd be just fine without me around.

Well, there was also Luna and Amber… I guess I had a lot to lose now that I thought about it.

I let out a heavy sigh as I walked down the empty corridor. Itachi was waiting for me on the other side of the Akatsuki base entrance. As I walked I thought I heard footsteps echo behind me but when I turned around to look there was nothing there.

It was only when I laid my hands on the smooth rock that he revealed himself. Thankfully it wasn't Tobi, but rather it was Kisame.

His arms encircled me as he leaned against me, using me like a pillow, "Where are you going so late?"

That's right; it's difficult to sneak away from Kisame, any of the Akatsuki members really but Kisame especially.

"Itachi and I need to talk about some things."

He turned me around gently to face him, raising an eyebrow he stated, "Is that so?"

I only nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact, "Kisame please it's urgent," it was one of the only times I had used his name; I never say his name because I don't ever have to on most occasions.

He looked at the ground for a moment and pursed his lips, "I do trust Itachi. I'll wait here."

He let me out of his intense grip and I turned to open the door.

When it closed Itachi immediately stepped out from the shadows. I blinked at his sudden appearance, "I think Kisame knows something." I said while biting my lower lip out of nerves.

"It would surprise me if he didn't. Oceanna, are you sure you want to carry out with this new plan?"

With the mildest hesitation, I nodded.

Itachi took out the jar and held it to the moonlight, "Very well."

I don't remember much of what happened after that. All I really know is that I woke up to absolute darkness and someone was carrying me, at the time I thought it had been Itachi but it was really Kisame as I found myself lying in his bed and him watching me from a chair not too far away.

I bolted upright and blinked, the world was clear, almost too clear.

"Awake are we?"

I turned towards Kisame, every detail of his person was much sharper, his teeth seemed more defined and his skin was bluer if possible.

"What happened last night?" I clutched at my head, feeling a full blown migraine coming on.

"I'm not entirely sure, Itachi handed you off to me saying you fainted but I'm not buying that story."

I pursed my lips, "Will you believe me if I say I have no idea what happened than? It feels like I have a hangover…"

A small smile crossed his lips as he stood to walk out the door, "I believe you. You have that look in your eyes."

The door shut softly behind him and my eyes began to water. I went to the bathroom and gasped at my reflection, my eyes weren't watering. They were bleeding.

The Sharingans weren't activated but my eyes seemed different from before, not quite my own. I ran from the room and straight in to Itachi's, said Uchiha was sitting on his bed reading when I burst in. I didn't say anything, only pointed to the blood on my face in panic.

Taking a tissue he wiped the blood off and led me over to a sink where he gently washed the stains off, "Remain calm Oceanna they will take time to get used to an outside body, but if Hatake can do it then so can you."

"Right," as Itachi taught me the ways of the Sharingan, he also taught me a little about the family History.

It was fun to learn while trying to counter his genjutsu. He told me stories and as I got stronger he had me learn through reenacted fights.

I fell to the ground panting one evening and asked, "How do you know how these fights happened if you weren't there?"

Itachi came to sit near me, "Technically I was there Oceanna, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"And a lot I do," I countered back with a raise of my eyebrow.

Itachi didn't look at me and stood back up, signaling it's the start of training once more.

It was still dark out when I went back in, I've been moved to train with Itachi during the day, and now we had our late night sessions as well.

Something, _something_ was still kicking at the back of my mind. Something was telling me to not trust this new plan that Itachi was somehow, _betraying _me, but what could I do?

Every day the feeling grew stronger and stronger, now it was the only thing that occupied my mind. My only thought, the only thing I could really concentrate on, and when I was ready to confront him, is was mission time.

"Itachi there's something I need to ask you," I had said.

He opened his eyes from meditating, "Yes?"

"Well… it's about the mission."

He held up his hand, "Right the mission. Speaking of that I believe it's time we get the plan going."

Itachi stood and began to usher me out the door towards Pein's office.

"But Itachi," he wasn't listening, and that was the last trigger I needed.

I tried to put my foot down to finally get my thoughts out but nothing came, I could only mindlessly be pushed around by Itachi.

In a blur of orange and what felt like feathers I found myself standing outside telling Amber I'd be going. I was telling her the mission that I've kept so long a secret.

I was telling, but not quite hearing myself.

My body moved on its own, mechanic, yet my mind remained clear. Was I hallucinating?

When I snapped out of my trance I was already well on my way to finding Sasuke, wherever he was now was a mystery, I actually don't think I've had time to see what happens at this point in the series.

Wait no, after Sasuke attacks Kisame then… no but that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm pretty sure Sasuke was supposed to attack the eight-tails, fail, and then Kisame would go. Then again, we did totally mess things up, I mean, were not even in sync with the story line or anything!

Before Sasuke goes after the eight-tails Itachi is supposed to die, which would lead to him going after Bee. Before He goes after the eight-tails and after Itachi dies then, well I think then Pein invades Konoha, which hasn't happened either yet or won't happen for awhile.

Tobi was supposed to take Sasuke, then Danzo was supposed to… and then, but before then, that was when Kisame was to go after the Jinchuuriki.

That's how it was _supposed _to have played out anyway, according to Kishimoto.

So what happened along the way? What did we mess up? Who or what or when?

"Hello?"

A small voice startled me from my thoughts, I looked around for once and finally noticed my surroundings, I had wandered my way into a village, not a familiar one in the least, but still a small village.

No taller than my hips, a young boy began walked along side of me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him, he shook his head and blinked up at me with round wide brown eyes.

He was an adorable little boy, round face, chubby cheeks but to a pleasing manor, big eyes, and shoulder-length scruffy hair.

"Can I walk with you?"

He smiled and I just let it makes its way to my heart as I said yes.

Just because I was the Akatsuki, didn't mean I was like them in the least.

As I walked on through the little boy took my hand and held onto me while we walked. Though we looked nothing alike, people stopped to stare and say what a cute little kid I had.

My response, of course, was that he wasn't mine that I was just walking with him.

I looked at the kid again and thought for a bit this time, maybe he did look a small bit like me, if maybe I had married Iruka. He had Iruka's hair and nose and innocent eyes, but he had my complexion, stance, curious grin, and build up.

It was like this kid was our nonexistent love child; I took humor in that small notion.

As we reached the outskirts of the village I gently removed my hand from his, "You should go back home, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."

He frowned ever so slightly, "My parents won't miss me. Can I stay with you lady? Please?"

I'm sure a look came across my face because he reflected it, "Why would you want to stay with me? You merely just met me."

He nodded, "But you're nicer than anyone I've ever met."

I furrowed my brow, "How old are you? What's your name?"

"I'm five years old, my name is Kitai."

I pursed my lips, "Well Kitai would you mind staying here? I have to go-" without warning he gripped my legs and began crying. It was the type of sob that only small children could muster and if you said no to it, you'd never live it down.

"N-no *hic* please stay. That's what my mommy said but s-s-she never came back home."

I was stuck, if I said no go home I wouldn't be able to finish the mission with clarity, but if I said yes… oh there would be hell to pay back at the base.

Perhaps I could take him to the base and leave him there under Amber's care until I get back?

No that's a terrible idea since Amber practically lives with Hidan.

Well, shit.

What if? No… how about? Uh-uh, I could… I suddenly found myself walking in the direction I had come, back to the base, a small hand holding mine.

What was I doing?

Where had this kid even come from?

* * *

* **Ironically this is completely true (the left eye anyway), for you super Naruto lovers you may know this but I hadn't and I completely guessed which is rather funny. I was looking up the types of eyes just so I had a better understanding of the whole sharingan deal and as for the right that I'm pretty sure doesn't exist outside of this story.**


	3. Luna 3

**{:Luna:}**

For awhile now I've woken up only in the real world.

I remained checked into the hospital where they cared for me constantly. They had automatically signed me up for a psychiatrist because of the "mental trauma I've experienced," which was literally the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard of.

As far as I knew I would be ok, I've already been diagnosed as insane what with my awful ADHD, speaking of that what happened to it? I'm not saying I miss it but last I checked I'm not taking any medication. In fact, in the Naruto world I hadn't taken it for awhile…

Did it go away? Was I cured? From what I can remember the last time I took my medication was the flashes between worlds started, I was so worried it had completely slipped my mind.

So that means I must be better right? Some part of my brain was better?

I sure hope so, for once I think I was excited for the MRI scans to come back. The doctor, his name was Dr. Roke, came in and sat down in a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Good afternoon Luna how are you doing today."

I smiled at him for once; usually he just makes me annoyed with his question probing, "Pretty good actually. I was wondering about my ADHD and I realized I haven't been taking my medication in a long time, so I thought maybe the crash caused something in my brain to go right?"

He took his glasses off his face and let them hang on the chain, "Wonderful observation. Indeed all your scans came back clean, that's actually what I wanted to talk about today and I'm glad to hear you've figured it out."

While he talked I zoned out like usual, only listening enough to answer the questions when needed. Like usual it was mostly him talking and writing while I drifted.

As I began to think I noticed my thoughts were less foggy, they weren't scrambled and jarred like they usually were. That notion made me happy; it means at least a small part of my life was going right.

I continued to ignore Dr. Roke until a certain question caught me off guard, "Did you dream about anything Luna? Anything you can remember?"

I said nothing but thought silently. It couldn't have been a dream, there was no way. Quickly I looked at my arm where Amber had accidently knifed me with a kunai during practice; the scar was still there, among the many others. The others I could only guess were from the car accident.

"No," I lied, "if I did I can't remember."

"Very well," he finished writing down the last of his scribbles before turning to go. When he was well gone I thought and thought and thought.

Of course it wasn't a dream; it had to have been real. Oceanna, Amber, the Akatsuki… god the Akatsuki. I wonder how Oceanna reacted when she learned what happened to Itachi.

**_Lost Chapter: Amber..._**

While Luna was in the middle of switching worlds I was out doing the dirty work.

I asked Itachi about his plan and if he said it was to kill Oceanna I was going to rip his sharingan eyes out and use them on him. I sighed realizing that made no sense.

As I walked about in search of the snakes den I could find no traces of anyone living. At first I had figured Tobi would want to keep her close but after trying and trying to dispel any type of trap or genjutsu I only came up empty handed.

Maybe I wasn't experienced enough or something but I didn't know what to do other wise.

It felt like things were pretty much hopeless for the longest of times, especially with all the deaths happening.

Deidara, dear god how stupid is he? I know he's young but come on, even he should've known not to go head first into battle. Granite this time around again Sasori was with him but he had already lost the first battle so I don't know what made him think he could win the second.

Well, actually that's a lie I guess he thought he could win since before he didn't use his suicide bomb or whatever.

Of course he couldn't defeat Sasuke, which is what keeps bothering me, I was really hoping he could've at least chopped an arm off, or blow one of his eyes out but no, nothing! Nada, zip, zilch, Deidara was a _complete_ failure in my opinion.

I mean he's still cool and all, but now he's _dead_.

Good grief how long has it been since we lost Oceanna? Six weeks or something like that, either way it's already been too long.

Itachi keeps saying something about going back to plan B but I keep telling him I'll find Oceanna, but he just counters back with the fact that she's dead.

Every time I hear that word in the same sentence as Oceanna's name it echoes in my head. Stings at every emotion I could possibly dredge up, anger, fear, sadness, and everything I've done thus far has proved fruitless again and again.

I was really spent when Itachi reverted back to plan B.

Of course, that had to happen, of _course_ Itachi fought him. Just of fucking course.

I wasn't able to see the whole fight, but I did see a good chunk of it, but I was surprised what Itachi told him at the end of the fight.

I was there close enough to hear him say instead of apologizing that, he should find Oceanna.

Then the second fight began.

Sasuke and I went at it, me because I needed to blow of some steam, and Sasuke because he's an asshole.

Somewhere in the mix I managed to break away and somehow stumbled upon the base where Kabuto was keeping her. How fucking convenient.

I found it odd how I just "stumbled across" the entrance.

For the moment I ignored it, going back to the Akatsuki base. A few days later, Sasuke appeared, cloak and all.

Damn.

Itachi was full on dead, I knew that now and I was so pissed that I couldn't have done a thing, I was already still mad because of Kakuzu but what could I do?

We weren't aloud to fight under Pein's watchful eye but in the halls we glared like no tomorrow.

When the fight for Oceanna came into play, I lost to Kabuto, at least I wasn't dead but when I staggered back into the base I only had minimal time to speak with Luna before passing out.

When I woke I was ecstatic to find Oceanna alive and in the base, at the time the thought about Itachi and Deidara's death had completely slipped my mind. All I had wanted and thought about was the three of us finally being together and alive and _whole_ again.

Of course, nothing goes quite as planned.

**_Present Time..._**

I wonder if Amber ever got Oceanna back. I sure hope so and if that's the case I need to get back there A.S.A.P.

Without another thought I closed my eyes to take a nap.

I couldn't actually sleep anymore though, I could drift off into limbo but that was about it. I was becoming an insomniac and I could see the effects showing themselves around my eyes.

Even though I was physically tired all the time my mind didn't get the same break, it was constantly active. Thinking and searching and imagining. It was like I was a little kid again, thinking about nothing and everything.

The heart monitor they still kept attached to me sometimes blipped softly from my left. I was still too weak to eat because my body was still recovering from lack of movement so the substance in the IV drip made soft bubbling noises as my blood soaked up the nutrients.

I was worried I wouldn't make it back to the Naruto world, I was worried I'd never see them again, that I'd never be able to be with the Akatsuki and my friends again. I didn't want to live life here. I didn't want to get an actual job, or go to collage, I didn't want to stick with my original plan.

Something buzzed from the nightstand near my bed, I cracked open an eye to see that that the room was pitch black save for my phone screen.

What was my phone doing here? It's never gone off until now. I forced a hand over and looked at the messages.

On the screen looked to be an endless notification sea of new Naruto episodes. Right, I forgot about that.

I thought about watching a few, but I didn't have my headphones so I just put my phone back. I wished I could text Amber or Oceanna and tell them I was fine, just in our world again, I wished I could…

Wait, but couldn't I? After all Oceanna showed me something only the internet gets. Hurriedly I picked up my phone and sent them both a distress message.

_I'm fine, alive and breathing but I miss you guys; Luna._

I didn't get a reply back; I didn't expect to get one anyway, so I threw my phone down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Here, in this world, in this body, I felt vulnerable, weak; fragile. I needed some air, I needed to walk, but I could hardly move, just getting my phone had exhausted me.

What was I going to do? There was no one else to turn to.

In the back of my mind I envisioned Tobi's masked face, how real it looked, how cute it could be or how menacing he could make it. I felt his spine crushing hug, his hand holding mine in mock enjoyment, when we'd swing our arms and sometimes hit people.

As I closed my eyes I could almost feel his hand on top of mine, warm through the glove even though it was usually cold. In fact, I think I could even hear his voice calling my name, Luna-chan! Luna-chan!

I thought I could movement, it sounded like the door was opening and closing. It sounded like there were more voices in the room, how strange.

The thing I could hear the clearest though, was Tobi. He was saying "Luna-Chan!" over and over and over. I didn't answer, only listened to his voice, it sounded softer than I remembered.

Tobi was adorable, so annoying, but so cute.

He felt real, it was like his presence was right there, _right_ there. I could feel his hand keeping mine warm.

And he sounded so real, too real; it was like he was right there, shouting in my ear, telling me to wake up.

Wait.

Quickly I opened my eyes, and sighed when I was still in the hospital, the morning light seeping through the windows.

Was I… dreaming that time? Had I actually found a way to sleep? I felt more rested that I had in days. I felt relaxed, at peace. My body didn't seem to be under the same strain it had been yesterday. I welcomed the heat because I was cold, as per usual when waking up in a hospital, for me anyway.

I thought I could hear a bird and I looked out the window to see that for once, it was open, and there was a small blue jay chirping at the window sill.

The cool breeze drifted in, carrying summer heat and I figure that yes, I must have been sleeping, more importantly, dreaming.

Or maybe, I went back, back to the other world…

However,If that was a dream though, it felt freakishly real.

So real, it felt so real to me; I looked at my hand and put my hands together to think, one was ice cold as usual, but the other…

It was blissfully warm.


	4. Amber 4

**~:Amber:~**

Tobi ran into the kitchen like an idiot.

First, he ran straight into the fridge while waving his arms frantically trying to slow down his erratic pace.

No one in the kitchen currently present could understand a word he was saying he was stuttering and jumping around so much, plus he was out of breathe so we couldn't hear him through his air intakes.

When we just stared at him blankly he began to wave his arms harder in which caused him to kiss the ground as he fell over face first.

Tobi rolled around on the floor freaking out about who knows what. We all ignored him.

Then, without warning, he grabbed my arms and practically teleported me to the room Luna was in he moved so fast.

There she was, lying there like usual.

I crossed my arms, unsatisfied, "What?" the others began to trickle in slowly while Tobi pointed to Luna sitting on the bed.

"Look sempai!"

I turned my head and saw Luna, but I actually _saw _her.

I uncrossed my arms, "Is she..?"

"She's visible sempai," Tobi whispered while laying his head on my shoulder.

I could only stare, open mouthed, before backing up slowly, running into someone's chest. When I turned around I was faced with a shirtless Hidan.

"Holy fuck," he said airily.

Tobi began to say Luna's name over and over, trying to coax her back into out world in a conscious state. I didn't turn around, only stood there for a moment, listening to Tobi calling for her.

"Yeah," I agreed with Hidan while pushing past him. I was so unbelievably happy that there was positive progress with Luna but… Oceanna wasn't here. She wasn't here to celebrate with me. She was on some godforsaken mission. Jashin, who was she even helping anyway? Herself? No she said she was helping a friend, but which friend was worth dying for in this world?

There wasn't anyone worth going on a life threatening mission, well besides us I guess but I would argue her down that I was no where near worth dying for especially now that I'm immortal and Luna, well she can decide for herself.

Somehow I found myself outside, looking at the sunset while raising a fist to punch a tree. When my bare knuckle made contact I didn't think about using chakra, I didn't think about the pain, I only thought about Oceanna.

I was pissed beyond reason to imagine her choosing something that was apparently oh so much more important over Luna's trippy fest.

What was so Jashin-_damned_ important? What huh? _What?_ What was she doing, who was telling her to do, was it Kisame? He's the only Akatsuki member she wouldn't dare defy because she _fucking_ love's him!

Was it Itachi? No the weasel is dead!***** who could it be then? _Who_ on this plane of existence was she doing this for? It couldn't be for Luna since she would've told me long ago or even included me.

"Who is it for!" I screamed while my now bloodied and numb fist made another natural indentation in the wood, "who-!"

My mind was suddenly clear of anger and all other thoughts while another being took over, _Jashin._

_Amber don't fret, as my follower I mustn't allow you to get so worked up over so little. You friend will come out perfectly fine, she'll succeed in what she was assigned, and I'm not telling you this just to sooth you. The plans originally made will be crumbled and the hidden faces will be shown. All you need to do is to wait for the time to come._

My mind regained control and I took a moment to process what I was told. Oceanna, she would live, according to Jashin. And someone, someone is hiding or something right? They'll show them self soon…

A voice, and a pain, startled me from my reverie. Hidan walked over slowly and flung an arm around my neck, weighing me down.

"What's the deal I thought you were happy about the blondie come back?"

I shoved him off, smearing some blood on his shoulder, "I am. Oceanna just isn't here to know about it."

Hidan raised a silver eyebrow and stared at with a blank expression. A moment later he pointed to my hand.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm aware," I looked at my left hand, the pain rapidly disappearing and the wound slowly healing.

The blood was still coming fast, and I was beginning to feel light headed, shit that's right I'm anemic, damn there were just so many problems with me huh?

I put a hand over the thin blood running in rivers to try and lighten the flow.

"You're pale too, I mean, paler than normal," I just gave him a disapproving stare since if I moved it would require a hand that was not currently preoccupied and I had none of those at the moment.

"Just get me inside," he shrugged before opening the rock door and closing it behind, this time when I removed my hand the wound was gone, but my hand was still dripping blood.

I left Hidan in a hurry to go wash off but he followed into the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"Do you always bleed that fucking hard?"

I clenched my jaw, "Yes. I'm anemic you retard."

He blinked, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything I see you eat all the fucking time."

"Not_ bulimic _you dumb ass, _anemic. _It means I don't have as much blood as normal people therefore when I bleed a lot I get lightheaded quicker than usual people. I'm just grateful I'm not anemic and hemophilic."

"What's that?"

I finished washing my glove and set it on the sink to dry, "No, health class is over I'm going to try and make dinner."

Since the wound was fully healed thanks to my immortal rank, I didn't need to wrap it, when I walked out Hidan followed me like a curious puppy, asking what kind of stupid diseases we had back in my world.

I stopped answering after we got into addictions since he wanted to know what the addiction for sex was, I was surprised at how curious he was I've never seen him so talkative on the same subject.

While I made something that Oceanna cooked often enough that I understood the concept of, Hidan continued to talk animatedly about who knows what.

As I continued to avoid setting the base on fire Hidan dodged (or didn't bother at all to avoid) the knives I threw at him for practice and because I needed something to do while I cooked.

Besides the occasional knife, it almost felt as if we were in a normal household scene. No one was in the kitchen at the time so it was just me, him, and a glass of water we were both sipping from.

A few minutes ago Tobi ran through for no reason whatsoever, with his hyperactive 'personality' it almost felt like there was a kid in the house, especially when he stopped to smell whatever I was making and started gathering the others.

While the Akatsuki members milled about the kitchen I felt it, and suddenly I understood why Oceanna like to continue cooking. It felt homey, like I was needed for something for once, and it almost felt like death wasn't much of lifestyle anymore.

I usually hated the current dish I was making, mostly because we had it so often, but looking around at everyone, I can easily say I like taco's again.

When dinner was served, eaten, and the kitchen was once more clean I felt more relaxed than ever and I decided maybe I should learn how to cook. I'll never be a five star chef like her, but I was hoping I could at least make it to a three.

My anger and hatred for her decision had boiled down that of mild irritation. My understanding and appreciation then rose to my conscious mind.

Hidan stayed behind to watch me clean up (of course not offering to help) and we walked back to his room together. Not hand in hand or anything, just enjoying the silence.

When we walked in I had just barely closed the door when Hidan turned to smirk at me, "I thought you said you couldn't cook."

I shrugged, "I'm learning, get over it."

His smirk softened slightly and suddenly his lips were mine.

They were gone as soon as they came and he was saying something about the shower, "Care to join?"

My face turned red and I threw a pillow at him, "In your fucking dreams."

"Too late!" he shouted as the door shut and locked.

"Fuuuuuckkk… yoooouu," I moaned to the wall.

Hidan was such an asshole.

When Hidan's self proclaimed shower was over I took one myself, trying to forget about Oceanna for the moment and think only about the current situation I was in.

Luna, alive, I cooked and no one died life was going somewhere at least.

When I got out I stared at my still pale reflection in the foggy mirror a sudden buzz made me jump.

I looked everywhere for it and eventually found it in my pants pocket. My phone was going off like no tomorrow.

_One unread message. _

Who the hell was texting me?

* * *

***I know, I know in the first chapter she said Itachi to those of you who read it BEFORE I changed it. left a comment saying they thought Itachi was dead so I went back and I was like oh shit that's right he is and therefore a new thought came into my mind! So if you want to know the deal with Itachi then keep reading.**


	5. Oceanna 5

**Kitai: **

**speckitra. deviantart . *space* com *space* / art/Kitai-357289182?ga_submit_new=10%253A1362251566**

**Sorry about the invinient *spaces* but it won't let me put the link down otherwise. But yeah, I made a cute chibi Kitai so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**.:Oceanna:.**

I stepped in front of the entrance slowly, god what was I doing?

I looked down at Kitai, he still clutched my hand tightly and he had begun to bite his nails due to nerves.

"Don't bite your nails it's not good," I mentally punched myself for the mom moment.

He quickly stopped, "Sorry…"

I let go of his hand, finally feeling the blood circulate, and ruffled his short hair. I looked at his face; eyes transfixed on the giant bolder in front of him and noticed he had an even dusting of freckles on his cheeks.

Sighing heavily I placed a hand limply on the door but before I opened it I asked, "You're positive you want to stay with me?"

He smiled cutely and nodded, "Yes!"

I started to open the door.

About halfway through Kitai pulled on my shirt, "You're so strong, are you a ninja?"

I nodded and started to open the door while looking into his big, round doe eyes, "Yeah maybe I'll teach you a thing or two to protect yourself."

God, no what was I doing? Don't make promises! When the door was fully opened Kitai walked cautiously in front of me as I gestured him forewords, at this point, I realized, there was nothing left to do but hope for the better outcome.

"Well, we're here," I said oh-so enthusiastically.

Kitai's eyes got wide and he started skipping around the living room, it took me only a second to realize that Amber, and for some reason Hidan, were sleeping on the coach.

Forgetting my momentary thought of aww how cute, I saw Kitai waving his hand in front of Amber's face.

Quickly I picked him up, "Kitai that's Amber and Hidan, you shouldn't wake them up when they're sleeping. Actually, don't wake anyone up unless it's me alright?"

He nodded, "Ok."

As we tiptoed away I rounded the corner and ran straight into Kisame's chest. Out of instinct he grabbed my shoulders to steady me and my eyes met his and immediately he was questioning Kitai's presence.

"Why is there a kid in the Akatsuki base," he said plainly.

I shrugged, "He uh… wouldn't leave me alone. And I uh, panicked."

Kisame put a blue hand to his face in frustration, out of the cracks of his fingers I could see him glaring at Kitai, "What are you looking at kid?" he growled.

Kitai made a squeaking noise and latched onto my leg, "I thought you looked pretty."

Kisame made a weird face, I rolled my eyes and started to walk to Pein's office with him still on my leg, as I passed him I whispered, "You're not 'pretty', your handsome ok?"

I left the still shell-shocked Kisame in the hallway and rounded another corner getting ever closer to Pein's office. Kitai giggled, "He likes you!"

I raised an eyebrow at his outburst, "Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"

"His eyes were really big and focused on you, like how daddy's were on mommy."

I smiled, "You're pretty conservative kid."

Without warning, Sasori opened a door and hit my elbow, "Oh sorry Oceanna-"

He looked at Kitai.

"I can explain," he held up a hand, I could've sworn I heard a slight jingle.

"Don't even try; I presume you're going to Pein's office?"

I nodded he stepped out our way and let me go first, "Thank Danna."

Another corner, another Akatsuki member, this time it was Konan. She looked at Kitai, I could tell she was slightly infuriated, but she turned her head the other way as we passed, obviously leaving the shouting to Pein.

As I knocked on the door I felt Kitai's grip tighten, "I-I'm scared…"

I patted his head, "It's alright. It'll be fine, Kitai."

"Enter," I opened the door and immediately Pein saw the boy on my leg. With a sigh he only gestured with a raised eyebrow. I swallowed my fear and tried my best to explain what was going on, half for him, and half for me.

"I was on my mission, and-" he already stopped me.

"Mission?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "Yes Itachi-"

This time his eyebrows came together in mass confusion, "Itachi is… dead Oceanna. I apologize that you weren't aware of that but he's gone and has been gone for some time now."

"But… then who was… these eyes!" I activated the sharingan Itachi had given me, Pein's own eyes widened, both of us momentarily forgot about Kitai as we stared at each other, "is he a ghost or something? Why do I have these eyes then! Someone real had to have given me them!"

Pein tapped his finger against his chin, "Why was I not aware of this? I knew of Itachi's original plan and I was fine with it considering Madara isn't one of the best team players so what happened this time?"

I sighed, "I know you're busy and all so you must not have noticed but there is an Itachi around the base, there _has_ to be."

"No that doesn't sound right, it doesn't add up-"

"E-excuse me?"

Our attention turned to where the voice was coming from, "Kitai?" I said softly.

"I-I just wanted to be with… with a family," his hand tightened even more on my leg, my skin was beginning to become blotchy from his fingernails.

"Family, did you say," Pein said quietly.

I shook my head to clear the muggy thoughts, "Right. I came here originally to discuss the matter about Kitai. We'll talk about the 'mission' later when he isn't here to hear it. Pein, this little boy followed me, and I… kinda wanted to keep him…"

I could tell it was going to take raw determination to get Pein to say yes. It was going to become a screaming match and I was prepared for it, I was suddenly ready to fight for this boy, my maternal instincts finally kicking in. I readied my chakra, aiming at his head and ready to block whatever projectiles may come my way. I was ready.

"Yes," I deflated. So I wasn't ready after all.

"What?"

"No questions. He may stay, but it's your duty to inform the others."

"_What?"_

"I said no questions, now out," a forceful and invisible hand shoved us out the door and slammed it behind us.

I only stared, stricken, at the door. Next to me Kitai giggled, "What's so funny?" even though a smile was beginning to spread across my lips as well.

"That guy, he seemed nice!" I raised an eyebrow but didn't question the thoughts of a little kid.

"You know," I stated as I began to walk him back to the room Kisame and I were in, "you speak pretty good for a five year old."

He gave me a toothy grin, "I liked to a lot talk to my… mom when she was around."

I wanted to ask what happened to said mom but I didn't want to see him cry. He was like Iruka, cute and the kind of person that just didn't look right crying, I guess that's what happens when you have a nonexistent love child with him.

"Well, what about your dad, if you can say."

Kitai started drawing circles on my calf, "He got rid of me. He said if mommy didn't want me, then he didn't either."

Tears pricked at my eyes and suddenly bringing this kid to the base was the best idea I've ever had, well besides the Akatsuki being ruthless criminals…

We ran across Kisame again when we entered the room, he didn't meet my eyes only awkwardly stared in our direction, "Good news," I said, "Kitai get's to stay."

That got his attention, "What?"

"Yeah, go ahead and ask Pein," Kisame walked out the door in a sprint, wanting to the truth for himself.

Kitai yawned from my side and his grip was beginning to slacken.

"Can I take a nap?"

I lifted him up and put him on the bed gently, "Of course."

He smiled and snuggled in, "It smells like… um ocean. I like the ocean, is that gonna be my new daddy?" I knew he was referring to Kisame and I blushed slightly.

"Maybe Kitai," I would like to think so anyway.

"I like him," he yawned and stretched, I stood and started to leave, "where are you going?" I heard his voice say sweetly.

"I'll be back in a bit; I promise I'll be back before you wake up though."

I was at the door frame and looked back for a moment just in time to see his eyes droop down, "Oh ok… thank you… mommy."


	6. Luna 6

**{:Luna:}**

I ignored the doctors that came in frequently for checkups. They didn't blame me what with my 'mental trauma' and all. Really though, it was just me thinking.

I can't stop; thinking was all I could really do. Just because I was perfectly fine and healthy back at the Akatsuki base doesn't mean that I was here. In this world, in the real world, I had a broken arm and leg and a fractured ribcage. I had whiplash but I healed while I was in my coma.

My brain felt scattered even without the distraction of ADHD, it always felt like everything around me was a dream. Not real, completely fake everywhere I look.

There was this burning sensation in the back of my throat and whenever I drank, coughed, hiccupped, or yawned I felt it there, trying to scratch and crawl its way out. I didn't know what it had been at first but then the doctor said my trachea had been mildly crushed in the accident.

I looked out the window and saw a bird, it seemed like there were always birds outside my window sill. Always chirping, trying to keep everything optimistic; they annoyed me to no end.

For once, I think, I would find peace in silence, in thoughts and listening to the breeze come in and feel the sun on my face.

Today, one of the nurses took me outside, in a wheelchair. I felt so restrained not being able to walk, to run, or to climb trees.

Alright, maybe not so much the last one since my chakra here isn't as efficient as it is 'there,' but what I wouldn't give to be back in the Akatsuki base.

My days were as boring as ever, I wasn't shocked when my parents never visited, according to the doctors though they were at least paying for the hospital bills.

From the others who I could consider a friend, more like acquaintances, I received flowers and get well soon cards. A couple people gave me a box of cookies which I was now eating while staring out the window.

Even though I was absolutely miserable here, I could find some happiness in sleep. When I closed my eyes and my brain finally went into dream mode I could their faces, Oceanna, Amber, and Tobi, all of them, looking me.

What was weird though was that they were just looking at me, just looking. Not saying anything, they didn't make any moves to wake me back in their world, just staring.

I wanted to shout at them, 'Wake me up; please I can't stand it here anymore please!' but no matter how hard I'd try nothing could be said or done.

I groaned, how long had it been? A month or two at least, maybe more I don't know I've lost track of time long ago.

The next day my leg was put into a new cast that was designed for wear and tear so now if I felt like it I could wobble around the halls in crutches. I met some kids and adults alike who were destined to remain in the hospital for the rest of their lives and it made me sad to imagine that I was stuck here again.

What I found odd about everything thus far was that even though I dreamed, I could smell, and hear, and _feel_ everything around me. I could feel someone's cold hands on mine, smell the scent of whatever Tobi's cologne was or maybe it was his natural scent. I could hear voices even though I saw their faces staring at me.

I could hear Tobi going on about nothing; it was so clear, so crisp that I was always so deeply disappointed when I woke up. If such dreams continue, I'll go insane for sure.

Already, the dreams were beginning to set me off; I could feel true insanity seeping in. The feeling made me question what had really happened and what hadn't. Did I really spend half a year or more with the Akatsuki? Were my best friends really stuck there?

I realized I was nothing in this world. I didn't have my best friends that were always there and cared for me. I didn't have someone who pissed me off immensely but I still loved by the end of the day. I didn't have someone to constantly annoy and not get killed over it.

I didn't have… anything, nothing at all.

A dark thought crossed my mind one day, what if I took it? Took my life from hands? I died once surely I can do it especially with the intentions of going back to that world. Being there is almost like hell really and for surely burn if I kill myself but what if it doesn't work?

What if I end up somewhere else? Where I have no second chance to go back? I have no way of reentering that part of the universe?

What if…

What if…

What if there were too many what ifs?

What would I do then, what could I do? There was no one to turn to; help here won't help me at all it'll probably make it worse.

How long as it been now? I asked the nurse, she said it's been five months.

Two months ago was the first time I had that dream, and now it's all I can think about.

_Tobi._

What was wrong with me?

_Akatsuki._

Dear god what was _wrong_?

_Amber._

What was there left to do now, besides wander the Earth with nothing left to hope for, I had nothing.

_Oceanna…_

My friends, Oceanna and Amber, and the Akatsuki were my family now. The light I always would so desperately cling to was gone.

I laughed, how ironic, I was always afraid, so terribly scared of dying but now… but now it's all I wish for.

Tobi… fucking hell… _Tobi!_

Without any further thought I closed my eyes, and dreamt.

There I was, there we were, I was lying on something, and Amber looked down at me, her face soft as she tried to understand what was happening. Tobi sat there quietly, I could feel the rough texture of his glove in my hand as he held it, and then there was Oceanna. She wasn't smiling, or crying, but she was trying to comfort someone. Who was that?

Who was that boy? He looked young, I'm not sure I couldn't really see from this angle. I tried to turn my head, and I was surprised to see my line of vision move sideways, I had control of my dreams today.

I tried to squeeze Tobi's hand in mine, telling him that I'm ok that I'll live somehow but the sight was my only reaction.

The little boy pointed to me, and without warning his face was suddenly filling the entirety of my sight, "Hey…"

The voice came out slow and quiet, and deep like a slow-motion movie. He waved his hand in front of my face and I tried to smile at him. I couldn't feel any of my muscles move and there was no further reaction so I figured nothing happened.

Suddenly, Oceanna was there, holding my hand, "Luuuunnn…" her voice echoed on in my head and without warning it was like I snapped awake and everything became clear.

The slow motion stopped and everything, _everything,_ was clear in to me. I could see Oceanna's face looking at me, feel her hand clutching mine. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Amber, shock written all over her face. Then, there was Tobi, too stunned to move.

"Nnnaa!"

I blinked, "Huh?"

"Luna-chan!" Tobi screamed, "You're back!"

I only had about ten seconds to take in the scene around me, before waking back up in the hospital.


	7. Amber 7

**~:Amber:~**

I looked at my phone, strange what was this?

_I'm fine, alive and breathing but I miss you guys; Luna._

Luna? What the hell… I just continued to stare at it for who knows how long.

A knock on the door startled me, "Bitch it's getting close to dinner time are you going to cook or what?"

Hidan's voice came streaming through the door and I scowled, I sent back a quick message and redressed before going to the door and shoving it open, knocking Hidan away.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" I grumbled out.

I shook out some of the droplets still in my hair, making sure to land some on Hidan, and left. As soon as I walked out the door I ran into someone I didn't expect to see again.

"Amber…"

"I thought you were on some fucking mission."

She knotted her hands together out of nerves, "Well I was but… something happened. I'll… go again soon."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk the other direction, "Well since you're back you can make dinner. I'm sick of cooking for these psychos."

With my back turned I searched for something to keep me busy, in the end I got bored and made my way to the kitchen where Oceanna was situated.

All the anger I had built up was now disappearing and all I could do now was be glad she was at least alive.

A couple of people trickled into the kitchen, surprisingly enough Pein made a how of himself when he walked in, this must be, what the third time I've seen him?

Kisame walked in, looking bored until he spotted Oceanna, I only laughed internally, and lastly Hidan walked in for no reason other than to find someone to annoy, that person being me.

He tapped an annoying rhythm into my back, kind of like little kids do. He started at my shoulder than eventually worked his way down to my lower back, I was just about ready to punch him when he stopped and moved to the back of my knee.

I turned around, "Hidan I fucking swear if you.-" I pause dead sentence at the face I saw.

A little boy, probably no more than seven, looked up at me with watery I-just-woke-up eyes. He blinked and his mouth formed a straight line, the type you see just before they cry.

"Kitai, I thought you were sleeping?" Oceanna moved me away and took Kitai's hand. I stared, slack-jawed, at the scene.

Getting over the initial shock I leaned against the counter, "Who the hell is that?"

Oceanna gave me a 'don't swear' look and said, "I found him… uh this is what came up he wouldn't leave me be. Pein said it was fine."

I looked over at the metal faced king, "You're kidding right."

Pein only blinked then said, "You're not aloud to harm the boy. That goes for all of you."

He swiftly stood and left the room, I wasn't sure if he had something to do or if he was actually _embarrassed _about something he said.

"Great," I groaned, "he's not biologically yours though… right?"

Oceanna shook her head, "No, although I personally think he looks as if Iruka and I had gotten together."

I stared down at him and the boy hid behind Oceanna's leg, clinging to it for dear life, "Yeah I see what you mean."

"Who the fuck is Iruka?" Hidan said from behind. I forget he was there.

Oceanna went over to him and flicked his ear, he winced, "No swearing while Kitai is in the room. And Iruka is someone you'll probably never meet."

"So, you're dating him?" I could tell Hidan was honestly confused for once and not just pissing people off.

I stole a quick glance at Kisame to see if he was reacting to this in any way. If he was he didn't show although, he did look a bit tense to me.

A metaphorical vein popped out of Oceanna's head, "No we're not dating Hidan. I was just saying that Kitai here," she gestured to the boy, "looks as if we had a kid together. Which we _didn't,_ Hidan, because I'm still a virgin so Kitai being my son is in no way shape or form possible, biologically anyway."

She pronounced each word carefully and chose each specific word hoping Hidan would understand, I think saw Kisame relax a little. I laughed to myself.

Hidan blinked a couple of time, "Whatever."

I turned around to face him, "It's their nonresistant love child Hidan ok? There are no relationships happening."

He held up his hands, "Wait, like absolutely _none_? I thought that and that were together?" he pointed to Oceanna and Kisame respectively.

They both shot him a 'you're dead' look.

Hidan gave up and walked out of the room, I smiled and crouched down, "Hey sorry I scared you before… uh Kitteh? No, Oceanna what's his name?"

"Kitai," she said while still cooking.

"Kitai yeah," the boy blinked up at me and gave me a soft sad smile. I honestly wasn't sure if it was the cutest thing I've ever seen, or the saddest. His lip was still quivering from fear and I gave up and made my way to the table.

Out of nowhere Tobi came barreling into the room.

"Everyone come look!" we gave each other skeptical looks. Oceanna turned off the burner and we gradually made our way to Tobi's room where Luna was laying, solid as ever.

"Great," I leaned against the door frame after a few moments I think I saw her head shift.

Kitai was in the room with us; he went over and waved, "Hey lady!"

Luna made no more movements but Oceanna had moved the boy out of the way and was gripped Luna's shoulders.

"Luna, Luna!"

She stared at them and said very slowly, "Huh?"

"Luna-chan you're back!" Tobi screeched delightfully he went to hug her but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and he body quickly became transparent. Tobi jumped onto the bed but actually went _through_ her image.

We could only stare in petrified silence as Luna laid there. I think I was the first to recover as I hit the wall out of anger.

"Fuck!" there was now blood all over my hand but I didn't notice the pain, I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. There was literally way too much happening for me to even remotely try to process.

"Amber," Oceanna said softly and gestured with her head to the kid.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I left the room and stomped back into the kitchen. The other's soon followed.

"Luna-chan's is alive still!" Tobi danced around the table, humming, and he gave me a hug, "isn't Amby-chan happy?"

I pushed him off, "Yeah sure… ecstatic."

Truthfully I was but… at the same time something was bugging me about this whole thing. I let out an airy breath and I noticed Oceanna was the last to rejoin us.

She went back to whatever she was doing and Kitai walked over, unsure.

Tobi and Kitai immediately got along because Tobi was so childish and I had the sudden urge to tell him to get away or scream stranger danger. I felt Tobi shouldn't be trusted with this kid.

Kitai giggled as Tobi tossed him into the air a few times and then he suddenly handed him off to Kisame.

Kisame looked at him, "Tobi why did you give me the kid?"

"Because he's Oceanna-chan's so that means he's yours too right?"

Kisame put Kitai down on the ground, "No it doesn't."

Kitai pouted and try to crawl back up on his lap, "Nnhgn…" he whined. It was kind of a cute whine and I think if Kisame were to push him off I'd try to beat him senseless.

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Why kid?"

"A-aren't you going to be my daddy? She's my mom…" I had to stifle a laugh. He was freakishly adorable. Personally I've always hated little kids, even if I was one at some point.

"I'm not your dad kid," Kisame said pointedly than Oceanna came over and picked him up.

"Let's leave Kisame-sempai alone for the moment ok Kitai?"

His eyes looked down but he didn't cry, "Ok…"

Oceanna left and everyone went back to doing what they were doing, which for the most part was nothing.

Tobi skipped around the kitchen and soon the two children were playing again.

When dinner was over Oceanna stayed behind to clean up and I decided to help her for once. Usually I gather all the plates, that was back in the apartment which felt like a lifetime ago, and I'd put them away but lately I've been forgetting.

Kitai gripped onto my leg while I was setting some plates in the sink, "What's your name lady?"

I smiled, "You can call me Amber."

"Ambbrr… brrr… Ambaerr…" I laughed at his attempt to say my name and Oceanna smile.

When we finished we went off to our separate rooms. I found Hidan playing with a knife when I walked in.

"What are you doing," I complained and he threw said knife at a target across the room, hitting just off one of the vital points.

"Nothing…"

Sure, this time I took the advantage of using him as a pillow instead of the other way around.

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep when he started talking again.

"Do you know why she brought that kid back?"

I shrugged, "Beats me."

There was a long silence and I thought he had fallen asleep; I ignored the sudden snoring when he did fall asleep and I closed my eyes. Hidan rolled over and began to suffocate me by accident.

I managed to get out from under him only to wind up in his bear trap-like arms. "Great," I muttered and I finally closed my eyes to go to sleep.


	8. Oceanna 8

**.:Oceanna:.**

I tried to vent my anger out by taking deep controlled breathes but to be honest I was pissed at everyone's idiocy.

I finished up with the dishes and Kitai held my leg the whole time, staring at the only person who bothers to sit at the kitchen table after dinner. Yeah you guessed it, Kisame.

He wasn't reading or drinking coffee or anything really. Just idly sitting there staring at the two of us.

When I finished with everything I looked to Kisame and smiled jokingly, "Thanks ever so much for the help."

Kisame frowned slightly and shrugged, Kitai hopped from my leg and wobbled over to Kisame. He was probably cramped from hanging on to me for so long.

Slowly he crawled onto Kisame's lap and I was happy he didn't protest, much.

"Kid you know you're not my responsibility," he grumbled while Kitai tried to give him a baby bear hug.

"Huggy?" was all he got out but Kisame wouldn't have it. He simply pushed him back down and kept him seated their.

I smiled to myself and was relieved at the silence in the room; the kitchen war was over for tonight. I finished and pulled out a glass to fill with water and as I sipped I turned around to see Kitai bouncing all over Kisame, it was such a… what's the word… _cute_ thing to see.

"What," Kisame barked when I was staring too long. I merely rolled my eyes and set the glass down.

"Oh nothing," Kitai stuck his tongue in between his lips and made the buzzing noise that only little kids can do without feeling embarrassed.

He smiled brightly and Kisame had enough and put him down, he stood and Kitai immediately gripped onto his leg.

"Let go," Kitai protested by hugging harder. I tried not to giggle at the sight since Pein had directly told everyone _not_ to kill him.

I walked over and reached out my hand but Kitai shook his head, "What's wrong?" I frowned slightly.

Kitai pointed to Kisame, he wanted him to carry him around for awhile. So, throwing reason out the door I smiled, and latched onto Kisame's other leg with a devilish grin.

"What the hell are you doing," he growled, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Kisame didn't move, "Let's go back to room sempai," I smirked up at his annoyed face.

"You do realize I can't move with both of you right?"

I shrugged, "Maybe not on your legs," and with that I swiftly moved from his leg and hopped up onto his back where he was forced to support my weight.

"Really," he was irritated, I loved it.

"To Narnia my slave," Kisame gave me a sidelong glance before reluctantly moving on, taking us back to our now triple shared room.

When we entered he pried a giggling Kitai off him and attempted to get me off, only for me to wiggle around and cause him to almost fall over.

Finally he caught hold of my shirt and ended up ripping it to force me off.

Kitai made a strange, yet adorable, gasping noise as I fell onto the bed. At first I thought he was worried I was hurt but instead he covered his eyes and faced the wall.

"Kitai are you alright?" I asked softly, slowly he turned back around and opened one eye.

"You and daddy aren't gonna..?" my cheeks flushed red.

"Now where did you get that idea?"

Kisame scoffed and leaned against the door frame, "Yeah… really."

"My parents used to throw each other a lot, but they said they liked it."

I didn't feel like listening to the idea of sex from a little boy so I switched quickly subjects, "Kitai how about you take a shower? You're old enough to bathe yourself right?"

He smiled and nodded, his head bobbing like a bauble, "Yeah! I'm a big boy."

I ruffled his hair and opened the bathroom for him, he skipped in happily. I shut the door and waited for the water to start running before I let out a slow sigh of awkward relief.

I noticed Kisame was giving me a disproving stare from across the room, "What?" I demanded.

"Why did you bring that boy here? This is no place for someone like him he has innocence written all over him. I may be a… criminal… but I'm not one for ruining the younger generation."

I crossed my arms and legs, "Well… he just wouldn't let go alright? And I guess… I guess I wanted to have a kid around because… never mind."

Kisame quirked an eyebrow and moved to sit on the bed, "What?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not giving you a choice," I frowned at his lack of concern for my personal preferences but continued talking anyway.

"Fine Mr. Nosy, if you must know a few years back, obviously before I came here, I had a boyfriend," I could've sworn a strange look crossed his face, "we tried to have a kid alright? I thought he was Mr. Perfect and what not well it turns out I'm sterile. I can't have kids, and for that he…" I didn't go on this time.

He wanted a family like no tomorrow and he had decided long before he met me that those who do not make families happen, don't deserve to try so of course he tried to… end it for us in a way I hadn't expected.

Kisame seemed very interested now, "He tried to what? Um, if I can… ask…"

I blinked and pulled my ripped shirt down, "If you must know he tried to kill me." With nothing left to say I stood and began to walk out the door, "I'm going to go get another shirt from Konan or something if Kitai comes out tell him I'll be right back."

Shutting the door my legs wobbled like jelly as I went towards Konan's room. Recalling that story always takes its toll on my emotional stability.

I knocked on the door, not realizing I had reached it, and a moment later it opened. Konan smiled at me, "Hello."

"Hi, uh," I gestured to my shirt, "um it got ripped mind if I borrow one for the time being?"

"Sure come on in while I find one," she stepped aside and I walked into her room. I noticed I had never been in her room and I looked around with interest. It was a lot like all the other rooms; the only difference was that her dresser had a mirror on it with a makeup case and jewelry box.

Konan entered a closet and I looked at myself in the mirror that faced the door. Parts of my hair had come undone; I hadn't put the kunai up in it for who knows how long I don't even know why I thought that was a good idea.

With slow reluctance I let my braid down. Letting my long hair fall around my shoulders and for some reason, I felt complete at ease. Whenever I tell that story usually I feel like shit for days but not this time… not today.

Konan returned with a long sleeved black shirt. She paused a moment and smiled at me, "Oceanna you look good with your hair down."

I brushed my fingers through it and took the shirt, "Thank you," which had far more meaning than just the barrowed top.

I changed in the bathroom and made my way back to Kisame's room, discarding of the old top on the way there. I reentered and saw Kisame rubbing a towel on Kitai's head.

Kitai's eyes widened when he spotted me and he ran over and clutched my leg, "Whoa your hair is so pretty!"

I smiled, "Thank you dear, I just thought I'd leave it down for awhile."

"Can I play with it?" he asked excitedly. I moved and sat on the bed, sitting closer to Kisame than I had thought

Kitai hopped up and was just jumping around me and I relaxed a bit, tapping my fingers to a song that had been stuck in my head for a few days now.

Kisame didn't say anything but a while later he stood and went into the bathroom to shower, Kitai started to talk about random things and I nodded and said yes when he was talking to me.

"What… what's daddy's name?" he asked, unsure.

"Daddy huh? Kitai you do know that Kisame isn't your dad right?"

Kitai shrugged, "You're not my mommy… but you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… uh we're not related by um… what's it called? Pants right? Jeans I think, that's what my other mama said. She also said home is where the heart is so if you're my heart, then you must be my mommy also, look I made a braid!"

"It's wonderful," I decided from that point I was going to listen to what little children have to say because it seems that way more than not they seem to have some pretty important shit on their mind.

"And for daddy, well you like him right? So then that means he's part of our family too," Kitai was beaming at me with his bright smile and I patted his still wet head.

"You're a smart kid, and yes I do like daddy, _very_ much indeed, but that doesn't mean we're together do you understand?"

His eyes went cross as he thought, "Maybe… is it like when I loved my related mom but she didn't love me back?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't resist the urge to hug him, "I'm sure your mother loved you very much, she just didn't realize it perhaps."

"Oh," Kitai hugged me back and when I finally let him go Kisame walked in, "daddy!"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

Kitai shook his head, "No," he started to give Kisame's leg a hug but suddenly he fell to his knees and began crying uncontrollably.

In a flash I was holding him, "Kitai what's wrong what happened? Are you alright?"

He was shaking, or maybe it was me, when he said, "T-this is why m-m-mommy ha-hates me!"

There was a crashing noise and a shard of the wall flew towards us, at me to be exact. Kisame deflected it at the last moment and Kitai was still crying.

"S-she said t-t-that I have too m-much power and s-s-so little restraint, p-please don't hate me too."

I hugged him tightly even as another piece of wall aimed at my head, "Shh, shhh it'll be okay…"

A few more chunks came off but finally things settled down and he asked, "You're not m-mad?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, but what… what on earth was that?"

He shrugged and I picked him and entered the bathroom for a tissue, "My other mom said that it's happened ever since I was born and that it's a special ability, b-but she didn't like that I had it…"

I rubbed his head, "It's alright, you're with me now and I'll love you no matter what."

He looked up at me with big round doe eyes, "Really?"

I nodded and he began to smile again before stating that he was hungry. I pinched his nose lightly, "Silly you just ate."

"Can I have a snack?"

I mulled over the action, whatever power he has must have must take a lot out of him, "Sure but just for today alright?"

He nodded, hair fluffing up, I let out a little internal 'this is so kawaii' squeal at the sight.

"Care to join us?" Kisame blinked.

"Please?" Kitai used his special adorable attack and Kisame dragged a hand across his face, an action I noticed he did only when he was about to agree to something he really didn't want to do.

"Fine," and off to the kitchen we went.


	9. Luna 9

**{-:Luna:-}**

I yawned as I signed the last paper.

I was old enough to discharge myself from the hospital so as soon as they said I could go I was out. I caught a bus back to the area where our shared apartment was at and walked into the empty flat.

I cursed myself for believing someone would be here and shut the door before removing my coat.

The empty silence that stared back at me was disturbing, like any horror movie when the character has the pleasure to go down a dark hallway before opening the door to reveal the killer's hideaway.

Going to face the chain murderer known as my room, I entered and all but fell onto the bed.

With a heavy, _heavy, _sigh I turned around and stared at the white ceiling. I close my eyes and let my wandering thoughts drift off into space where they usually occupied.

As I fell into sleep mode, I could've sworn I heard a conversation going on.

"What are you doing here?"

It was his regular voice, _his_ voice that spoke while the other was slightly higher in pitch but still just as menacing, "You told me to be expecting her and when no girl showed I came to find the source of the problem."

"Not right now kid, we're dealing with some things. First I must be rid of that little nuisance she brought, honestly what was Pein thinking?"

"That little brat is nothing I can take them both out and still stay on course to our immediate plan."

The voice made a noise in the back of his throat, "That plan will have to be compromised for the moment; the little boy seems to have a particular ability. If he proves useful we can try to train him _then_ continued as planned if not then we can do as you suggest."

There was a sigh, "Should we really be discussing such things in this room with… her?"

"Luna is as good as dead at the moment. I know she'll reawaken in this world once and for all but until then she's merely a body. No need to worry, there's a sound barrier so prying ears won't be able to eavesdrop."

"Fine, what exactly happened then that stopped her."

There was a short pause and I felt something move me slightly, like a dip in the bed or something.

"The boy like I said. She said she found him in some village and brought him back. Now that she's back she's unwilling to go out again even under the 'Itachi's' urgent need."

I couldn't move or open my eyes but I could feel something on my hand, either holding it or petting I wasn't entirely sure but as much as I wanted to I couldn't lean into the touch.

"Fine then and you're positive the sharingan will work?"

"I gave her my own Sasuke, if she so much as looks at you the power Itachi gave you will activate and she will go up in flames. Afterwards I'll reclaim the eyes that were rightfully mine. Do you understand?"

"Understood," off in the distance it seemed I heard a door slam. The noise resounded around me like a never ending echo and I felt my hair being moved around, whipping at me as if were being tosses in the wind.

I started.

My window was open and cold sweat beaded at my forehead and rolled down my face.

"Fuck…" was all I had time to get out before rushing to the bathroom and expelling what little contents were in my stomach, which was really just a classy way for me to say I vomited.

The room spun and I clung to the shower curtain for support even from ground level. My hands were shaking and I hear the rings rattle against the rod that held the curtain up.

Finally, hours later, I was able to stand and face my paled and sleep ridden reflection in the mirror.

Ever since the day I had awakened in the hospital I never once bothered to look in the mirror. It was partly because I never thought about it much, and partly because I didn't want to.

Now as I stared back at myself the dizziness stopped altogether with time. My skin was paler than Orochimaru's and my hair was limp and brittle, showing the damage hospital food has done to it.

My body was practically gone from not eating said food and my shoulders slumped at a dramatic angle, god I was a mess!

"Ugh!" taking my soap dispenser down went the mirror, shattered into tiny fragments and my frowning face went with them to the ground.

I held my breath and ran out without another thought. I didn't clean it; I didn't even open the bathroom door again. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going back to my room and sitting Indian style on the bed in pitch blackness.

The gentle breeze helped clear my thoughts and it was warm enough so I wouldn't have to worry about shutting it again anytime soon.

When the sun finally broke the horizon I wasn't sure if I was relieved or upset. I had enjoyed the cool night air and owls hooting but the daytime provided opportunities to do more than just sleep or think.

After a shower, a cup of cocoa and lounging about in pajama's watching Naruto, the day had suddenly gone and I found myself in bed again.

I watched as a spider dashed from one end of the ceiling to the other, immediately thinking of Shino for some reason.

Around midnight, though I had been very much awake, I felt my internal switch flick off and I was asleep.

White noise, pure static white noise was all I heard for a moment before blacking out and opening my eyes to see a cement or rock ceiling. Someone was gripping my hand tightly.

"Ah Luna you should come back soon I believe, shouldn't be long now… I see you're awake as well, don't worry I'm going off the assumption that you'll be just fine and that you'll be back in no time maybe a month or so."

I didn't, or more like couldn't, say anything. I couldn't move my head in the general direction of the voice but I could make a very low moaning noise.

There was an amused laugh, "I'll be back soon. Oceanna's cooking something and I think I'll grab a bite before Hidan eats it all again."

All movement and sound seemed to cease and just when I was beginning to believe this was an elaborate dream the door creaked open.

Again I couldn't exactly see who it was but by judging by the voice it was a little boy.

"Hey lady! Tobi say's you're doing better? Well that's good cuz you're mommy's friend and stuff."

The child hopped up and suddenly the bed was bouncing. On the inside I was laughing at the idea of cute this scene was while on the outside I couldn't feel much of anything.

When the bouncing stopped I became confused and an anger voice filled the proximity of the room.

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" I heard the sound of skin colliding against skin and I gasped (on the inside) and crying and a door being forcefully opened were heard.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Oceanna's voice screamed. A moment of very awkward and very silent silence filled the room. A hand gripped mine firmly and didn't let go.

"What's going on?" I couldn't exactly register whose voice it as but I didn't care as my vision and hearing was fading.

But I didn't pass out before I heard the next sentence, "Don't _you_ dare. Don't you _ever_ dare because if you do there's nothing you can do to stop me from revealing _everything."_

I sat upright and fell of the bed in a tangled and sweaty mess. Reality was crashing and mixing with my fantasy, had I really witnessed what just happened? Or was it just a dream?

Deciding to forget about until morning I grabbed a jacket and went for a walk.

In the park everything was silent save for the chirping birds and morning joggers. Sun rays peaked over the hills and hands laid themselves gently on my shoulders.

What?

I turned around and fell to the grass, "What are _you_ doing here?"


	10. Amber 10

**~:Amber:~**

I heard a couple of doors slam from down the hall and ignored them. There was always someone pissed off about something.

Hidan brushed a crumb off his lip before brushing his air back in a huff.

"Your friend is mad about something," he stated before setting his plate on the table and using my legs as a pillow.

I flicked his ear, his grumbled and sat up, "I'm going to go look for her then."

Putting my own plate on his stomach when he laid back down I ran from the door in search of Oceanna.

I found her in Kisame's room, holding a weeping Kitai while said shark-nin stood awkwardly in the background. I rolled my eyes and went over to them.

"What in Jashin's name happened?"

Kitai answered, or tried to anyway, "T-t-t-t-t-t-o-ooobi…" was all that came out.

"Shh," Oceanna cooed. She looked up at me, "Tobi hit him. For what I don't know but when I get my hands on him…" she made an angry yet exasperated noise.

I patted her back, "I understand."

Out of no where a rock, a small one at that but still large enough to hurt, smacked me in the face.

I rubbed the newly forming bruise, "What the fuck was-?"

Kitai quivered even more than before, "No! No I'm s-s-sorry I-I d-d-didn't ma-mean to!"

I sent a questioning look to Oceanna and she sighed, "He has some kind of ability. Which type or kind I'm not sure but hopefully we'll figure it out soon."

The walls flew at us from left and right for a little while, Kisame deflecting them the whole time, and finally the onslaught died down when Kitai calmed.

I patted the boy awkwardly and on the back and said, "Hey you know everyone's got something special up their sleeve so uh, don't be sad or scared. Don't worry about hurting anyone either we can handle ourselves."

Kitai looked up at me with big watery eyes, "R-really?"

I nodded and walked away, not wanting to be a part of the emotional festival back there and walked back to where Hidan was laying.

"So what the fuck happened?"

"Tobi smacked Kitai, I didn't know he would do that, though I'm sure _he_ would," I mumbled the last part under my breath so slight that Hidan couldn't hear it.

As the day went by it was relatively quiet, I didn't run into Tobi so that was a bonus, I probably would've smacked his masked face into next week and seen him again on Wednesday.

The day was boring as hell to put it simply. Finally I decided enough was enough and my boredom needed to go away, so to solve that I went off in search of Hidan.

I found the silver haired bastard sleeping on the couch.

When he had moved from his room to there I didn't care and I sat on top of him, effectively waking him up.

His violet eyes opened and landed on my immediately, "Ugh…" he moaned while pushing me off.

I hit the floor with a thud, "Hidan I'm bored," I announced.

He shrugged and rolled over, "Not my problem." I pulled at his now flat hair and ruffled it to and fro, soon I got bored and began braiding it, he was snoring so it's not like he was awake to kill me for doing such an action.

As I stood Pein rounded a corner and looked around the area before nodding his, the signal that he didn't find what he was looking for, "Need something Pein?" I asked.

He looked startled, _startled, _at my comment as if he hadn't known I was there, "Amber have you see Tobi _anywhere?_" the urgency in his voice concerned me.

"Not today I haven't," Konan came by and took Pein away with her as they went off in search of Tobi. I had nothing left to do so I figured why not I may as well join the search party, and smack him in the face for Kitai while I was at it.

"Oh Tobi," I sang down the halls, he never came out, which was weird considering he love to piss me off every chance he got.

I ran into Oceanna who was holding Kitai and decided I should get more help, "Hey have you seen Tobi? I have a death sentence for him."

Kitai started sucking on his thumb and Oceanna patted his head before gently pulling it out, "No I haven't, at least not since this morning."

"Hmm, that's weird because Konan and Pein were looking for him, and Pein seemed so absorbed in it he was actually _startled_ when I talked to him."

Oceanna readjusted Kitai, "That is weird. Do you think that maybe… Kitai what are you doing?"

Kitai was poking Oceanna's cheeks and pulling at her shirt, "My other mama told me to do that when I needed to say something."

Oceanna smiled, "Honey Amber and I are talking about adult things concerning-"

"But mommy I know where Tobi is," Oceanna cocked her head.

"You do?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I only know some things about my ability and I can give people powers! Auntie blonde had something and I gave her the strength to do it and I think she took Tobi with, but that's ok I don't really like Tobi anymore."

Oceanna and I shared a look, "You give them power Kitai?" I asked.

He nodded again and began to squirm until Oceanna let go, he took my hand and led us to the room Luna had been situated it. Upon opening, it was empty.

"See? They're gone!"

"Oh shit," I rushed out of the room in search of Konan, or Pein, or anybody for that matter, someone needed to know what was happening A.S.A.P

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but in return I'll have two chapters up :D It's just that Amber is really freaking boring right now **


	11. Oceanna 11

**.:Oceanna:.**

I gripped Kitai by the shoulders, "Where are they do you know sweetie?"

He frowned and took a moment to think, "No I don't… a-are you mad?" his eyes became very round and very watery within that statement.

I quickly shook my head, "No Kitai I'm not mad, just incredibly curious."

Walking out the door I held his hand and barely cleared the doorway as Konan and Pein came barreling down the hall to see for them self

"How could this be..?"

Kitai let go of my hand and pulled lightly on Konan's cloak, "I- I did it?" he said, completely unsure of the outcome of that statement.

Konan eyes flicked up to mine, "What does he mean?"

"He's got some kind of ability and he says he gave Luna 'the strength' to do whatever it is she was supposed to do-"

And then there was a new dent in the rock wall. We turned to look at Pein in shock; "No he said it would happen but… you sped up the process?" he turned to Kitai, pierced eyebrow raised.

Out of fear Kitai burst into tears and clung to my leg, I tried to soothe him all the while trying to keep my anger down, "What do you mean this was going to happen? Who said this was going to happen? What even happened anyway?"

I tried to keep my cool but shouting always helped me get the point across, Pein shook his head and put it in his palms, "She went back."

"_What?" _I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"She's back? Back where!"

"Back in her world!" he screamed back, frustrated at my lack of patience I usually have.

I pushed Pein to the wall, "Tell me exactly what's going on Pein! Is she coming back? Is she dead? What's happening and why weren't Amber and I informed of this!"

He pushed me off using his almighty push, total overkill, and I slammed into the wall opposite us. Kitai started crying harder just as Kisame decided to see what the hell was going on.

"Oceanna this is the last straw, I've been _far_ too lenient, on you especially. Now I sensed something in that child," he pointed at Kitai, "and if you want to keep it where I'm silently waiting for his abilities to emerge you will _not_ question me."

I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't afraid.

I stood, "Pein," I said somewhat formally, "If I'm not scared of him, what makes you think you're any worse."

We both knew I was referring to who was really under that mask and the last thing I saw were Pein's rinnegan's as he pushed me down the hall, where I blacked out.

**::::::::**

The air was dusty.

I blinked a few times to clear my eyes. I felt stuck to something. I was stuck to the wall… with my own blood.

I looked up; Pein was standing above me, looking down at me with an emotionless face.

And he held his hand out.

I waited for a final death blow but one never came, I waited for a slap, for _something,_ but when I cracked open an eye wondering why I hadn't seen the light yet I just saw him standing there.

"I swear you're the only one who makes me angry," I smiled slowly and took his hand. I felt a pop in my neck and my clothes unstuck from the wall behind me.

"It's my job to fight for the ones who can't," Pein let go of my hand.

"We'll talk about this later, hopefully in a more civil manor but for right now you should rest. I'm surprised you're alive considering the dent you left."

He gestured to what I assumed to be a crater in the wall. Turning around I saw right were I had landed, a roundish circle where my head had hit and web like bits flowing out along with blood dripping from the cracks.

The headache began and it took all I had to stay standing, "How long was I out?"

"Five minutes, give or take."

My eyebrows flew up, "After that collision? Damn I'm one tough cookie."

He nodded and Kitai came running up, I looked around Pein to see Kisame's slightly worried, slightly annoyed expression and from the way he was position I could tell he had been holding Kitai back.

"Mama!" he screamed slash cried as he latched on to my leg.

"Oh… hi Kitai honey please let go I'm in a bit of pain," he let go immediately and Kisame came over and picked him up.

"I should heal you," Kisame began to walk away, only checking every now and then to see if I was following.

When we got to his room he washed out some of the blood from my hair and there was a comforting warmth as he started to heal me.

Kitai was bouncing around the room and decided he was going to take a bath, leaving Kisame and I alone for the time being.

When my head was stable enough for walking condition I stood and waited for Kitai to leave the bathroom. I was going to the shower down the hall but Kisame wouldn't let me leave the room.

We didn't talk or anything but I turned away for a split second to ask Kitai if he was finished and when I turned back he was there, right next to me.

"Ah… Kisame wha-?"

Then his lips were on mine.

It had been a long time he had last kissed me, and it felt naturally weird. When he released his oral hold on me Kitai skipped out and was whistling some foreign song. As he distracted Kisame, I silently slipped into the bathroom.

I felt the ghost of his mouth on mine and I swear I melted a little, I tried to ignore it as best I could, just tried focusing on getting out all the blood.

Deep, deep in my heart I still loved him so much but also in the same place, I knew that there was something wrong with this picture. I may have a kid and there may be love somewhere, at least I hoped, but we _both_ belonged to the Akatsuki. There was no time for love in the middle of a war.

* * *

**I know, also short but she's rather boring too. At least the two chapters together make something right?**


	12. Luna 12

**{:Luna:}**

"What are you doing here?" I shouted at the person standing in front of me. This was either a very odd coincidence, or I was dead.

Itachi slid around the bench and held out a hand for me.

"Itachi you… you're supposed to be dead," was the only think I could think of.

He nodded, "Indeed, however things don't always go as planned."

I looked around and saw the sun peaking over the horizon, "Can we go back to my house? I know the Akatsuki aren't around but I don't feel safe talking out in the open." Itachi nodded and I led him back to the apartment. He looked so out of place here. Sure without his cloak and regular clothing he looked like an average guy but his face showed years of hardship that not even the toughest war survivors could compete with.

I made a cup of coffee and handed it to him without asking, "So what _did_ happen then? If you aren't dead then how on earth are you here?"

Itachi heaved a slow yet steady sigh, "Amber was the only one to see the fight. She saw enough and even though Sasuke killed me," a slightly pained yet relieved look crossed his face, "he only destroyed the physical part of me. Tobi, as you still call him though you know his true identity, knew this and devised a special 'jutsu' of sorts just for me."

"What and sent you here?" I joked, before remembering that there was no such thing as humor with an Uchiha.

"Of sorts," he answered as he sipped the drink I given him.

"That's absurd," I crossed my arms in a pout, "why would he…"

"To find you Luna," my eyebrows shot up.

"Me?"

Itachi nodded and turned in my general direction, "He knew, or was hoping, you'd become a world hopper, teleport here and there without a problem. Now that you've appeared physically and mentally I must report back to him."

I shook my head, "How the hell do you guys even communicate," for a moment I thought I saw him smile, even if it was just a little.

"It's comes with being dead," Itachi stood and started to walk away.

"Wait Itachi I thought you were on our side!"

The Uchiha paused in a swift moment, halfway out the door, his ponytail failing just a little bit further down his hair, "I don't have much of a choice anymore Luna, I'm… sorry."

The door shut with an echoing silence. I felt the quiet seep into my core and melt my thoughts away into nothing but confusion in its purest form.

"But Itachi…" I said after he was long gone. Where he was going I didn't know but it could only make me wonder further.

Out of no where the feeling of being watched crashed down upon me, out of human habit I shut the blind, locked the door, and shut every single door in the apartment that I could find, even going as far as to close the closets I usually leave open.

I sat on the living room the couch, the safest place I could think of at the moment. The couch used to be where Oceanna and I laid and watched movies together, or where we'd read or more like she read to me, usually Naruto comics. It was where a lot of good times were spent; it was also where Amber had lain passed out after her first encounter with shrimp. It was where out first dog had gone to the bathroom after an exciting day. It was where I felt happiest alone in this world.

The phone rang, causing me to jump. I picked it up off the stand, "Hello?"

"Luna can you hear me alright?" it was Itachi's voice.

"Uh yeah… how did you get my number?"

Itachi avoided my question, "May I ask what you are currently doing?"

"Talking to you, I was sitting on my couch when you-"

"Alright I'm coming over, it's not safe in your apartment anymore, because of what you are you've created a sort of- mensional… – and therefore…- it's only- the lines dying… I'll- … soon." Itachi hung up, well more like the phone zapped out along with the rest of the power.

Someone knocked on the door; I went over and looked through the peephole. No one was there.

A noise came from behind me; I turned around and realized the noise was tapping. Someone or something was tapping on the window, from my bedroom it sounded like.

I though I heard someone whisper my name, I whipped around only to find myself face to face with the now open door, I swear it had been closed.

I shut the door and locked it, making sure it was shut before leaning against it. I made a dash for the couch and hit the pillows when a door slammed shut, the noise loud and deafening. I tried to block out the sounds when suddenly the pounding of rain hit the dry window sills, I screwed my eyes shut and started singing an old lullaby Oceanna used to sing to me.

The comforting words were of no help and the front door burst open and along with it came a roaring wind. I stood and ran to shut it but was stopped by what felt to be an invisible forcefield.

As I tried to move a hand suddenly grabbed me and pulled me out of the apartment, I then found myself looking up into Itachi's expressionless eyes.

"As I was trying to say, because you jump worlds you've created a dimensional rift wherever you jump, and you jumped one in your own home so I figured it's best to come collect you before something awful happens."

I stood and brushed myself off while walking with Itachi, "Like what?"

"You lose your sanity, or your life."

I shrugged, "One out of two ain't bad."

Itachi made a noise of recognition in the back of his throat, "Well we should figure out how this works soon. Where I am staying is not far from your own home and since you've already traveled from said home it'd be best to make the location of your jumps."

We kept walking. About a block down the road we came across a medium sized house just off to the side of the road. Itachi made an abrupt turn and we entered silently through the back entrance.

In the living room I opened my mouth to ask the question that had been burning at my insides for awhile now, "How did you know all of this was going to happen?"

Itachi looked up before stepping aside to reveal the person sitting on the couch, "He provided the details."

"Oh for fucks sake," I stated.

"Hi Luna-chan!"


End file.
